


Monochrome

by WindWisp



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindWisp/pseuds/WindWisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo tries to play the piano for the first time after Elliot's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monochrome

He can’t do it.

He can’t do it, he can’t do it, and he can’t do it.

His fingers cramp, his arms shake, and his brain refuses to process anything beyond the fact that _he can’t do it_.

It isn’t that hard. He’s played this song a thousand times, every time one of his younger siblings couldn’t fall asleep. No need for embellishment, no need for that fancy little riff he spent two whole days perfecting so that he could finally get Yuina through her nightmares, just melody. A simple little melody. _Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star_. That’s it. All he needs to do is touch his fingers to the keys, then a bit more muscle to press the keys down, hammers to strings, vibration to sound, sound to melody.

But he can’t do it.

The stark contrast of the keyboard repels him, something he can’t describe pushing his fingers away from the keys. Distancing him from the memories. From the pain.

Music no longer holds any comfort for him.

The very monochrome that once governed his life has abandoned him. Betrayed him.

Piano keys.

Music.

Books.

What once was monochrome has turned to pure, cold black. Books, paper, sound – all so flat. Dull and inadequate and unable to portray true human suffering.

And yet, is that not why Leo holds back? Because now that he knows the feeling of true anguish, even the slight emotion brought out by music is too much for him? Because even though he keeps his memories locked deep inside, two notes from that wretched, wonderful piano standing in front of him are enough to bring back all the memories, the joy, the wonder, the pain that its existence has catalyzed?

Leo once played the piano to escape emotion. To play it now would be to admit that he can feel.

That he can feel pain. That he had experienced anguish. That once, someone existed who could pull from his being happiness the likes of which even music could not put into words.

No, Leo is far safer without music.

But then, when has Leo ever cared about safety?

To play the piano in his current state of mind would be suicide. Perhaps that is what he wants.

Perhaps that is why, when the strains of a different song begin to filter through his mind, he slowly lowers his fingers to the keys.

And begins to play.

_Every time you kissed me…_


End file.
